Perjuangan Jean
by Finirio
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalo Jean suka sama Mikasa? ya begitulah... Warn : Sho-ai & lime contents


Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime-san

Rated : T++(untuk peristiwa akhir)

Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, pemaksaan keadaan, gaje, panjang

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman, kelas 2-B, dari Shina Highschool, siang itu lagi-lagi menemukan secarik kertas terlipat yang tergeletak di loker sepatunya. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin pulang sekolah dengan normal, bukan menemukan hal absurd begini. Namun ia yang dicap sebagai perempuan yang cantik dan menarik oleh sebagian besar anak lelaki di sekolahnya, tak bisa membantah jika menemukan hal semacam ini.

Dengan niat yang ogah-ogahan, ia pun membuka secarik kertas itu perlahan. Dan tulisan-tulisan yang familiar pun mulai membanjiri matanya. Di dalamnya terdapat ungkapan hati yang berbunyi,

' _Aku sudah lama suka padamu._

 _Tolong terimalah perasaanku._

 _Akan kutunggu di atap jam 5, sore ini.'_

3 baris singkat yang mewakili perasaan sang penulis kepada Mikasa. Mikasa memang jarang mendapat surat tantangan, jadi ia sudah menduga isinya akan seperti itu. Soal surat tantangan, bukan berarti Mikasa adalah orang yang lemah. Namun dia terlampau kuat untuk dikalahkan, dan para cowok lebih memilih untuk menembaknya daripada menantangnya. Ironis memang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mikasa langsung bergegas menuju loker sepatu sepupunya. Dicarinya nama 'Eren Jaeger' di jajaran loker sepatu anak laki-laki. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menaruh surat tembakan itu di loker sepatu Eren. Kemudian kembali ke lokernya, mengambil sepatu pantofel-nya, dan bergegas pulang.

* * *

Sudah puluhan kali anak laki-laki menembaknya, dan sudah puluhan kali juga Mikasa melakukan itu pada sepupunya. Ya, Mikasa memang tak pernah menjawab satu pun dari tembakan itu dan malah menimpakan surat-surat itu kepada sepupunya. Sudah puluhan kali Eren menerima surat 'palsu' seperti itu, namun dia tak pernah menaruh rasa curiga sedikit pun pada Mikasa. Entah karena kebodohannya, atau karena kepolosannya yang gampang senang jikalau tahu ada orang yang menaruh rasa padanya.

Eren menamainya surat 'palsu' karena setiap dia menemui penulis surat, dia hanya menemukan anak laki-laki yang sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan saat Eren tahu kalau anak laki-laki itulah penulis suratnya, dia langsung berlari pulang dan mengurung dirinya di kamar beberapa hari sambil nangis bombai. Kemudian mau kembali bersekolah, saat ibunya memasakkan makanan kesukaannya atau ayahnya membelikannya es krim 1 pack.

Padahal sudah puluhan kali Eren mengalami hal serupa dan akhir yang sama, namun tidak sedikit pun ia curiga dengan kebenaran dibaliknya. Mungkin masakan ibunya yang terlalu enak, atau kebaikan hati ayahnya yang mampu membuatnya melupakan masalah secepat itu.

Karena faktanya, Eren Jaeger tak pernah ditembak oleh siapa pun.

Bukan berarti tak ada seorang pun yang menaruh rasa padanya, melainkan keberadaan Mikasa Ackerman sebagai sepupunya membuat banyak perempuan yang menyukai Eren lebih memilih mundur dan menyukainya secara diam-diam. Eren adalah tipe periang yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menyukainya, sebaliknya dengan Mikasa, ia adalah gadis pendiam yang lebih memilih menyendiri daripada ikut berkumpul dengan gadis lain dikelasnya yang sedang membahas sesuatu yang sedang tren.

Namun urusan 'tembak-menembak' juga berbanding terbalik dengan sifat keduanya. Eren yang tak pernah sekali pun ditembak, dan Mikasa yang sudah puluhan kali ditembak seperti dijelaskan di atas. Mungkin orang-orang yang menembak Mikasa adalah para laki-laki yang sudah putus asa akan masa mudanya. Entahlah.

* * *

Eren Jaeger, kelas 2-B, lagi-lagi menemukan kertas aneh di loker sepatunya.

Jam 5 sore itu, Eren yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan klubnya, baru akan bergegas pulang dan mengambil sepatunya, sebelum dia menemukan secarik kertas terlipat di loker sepatunya. Dia mengambilnya dan mencermati isinya. Setelah itu melipatnya kembali dengan senyum yang berseri-seri dan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Dia sangat senang. Bahkan rasa capek yang dirasakannya saat menjalani aktivitas klubnya tadi langsung menghilang, digantikan dengan degup jantung yang berdebar dan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Dia pun menatap ke arah seragamnya. Saat ini dia tengah mengenakan baju olahraga campur keringat karena aktivitas klubnya tadi, mana mungkin dia akan menemui si penulis surat dengan bau masam seperti ini. Sejenak dipikirkan, dan mendapat jawaban. 'Bodo amat! Yang penting punya pacar!' begitulah teriakan dalam hati Eren Jaeger.

Di urungkan niat pulangnya, dan langsung bergegas menuju atap sekolah. Dia sangat senang bahkan hampir jatuh terpeleset saat menaiki tangga. Dia memang sedikit berlari dan kurang memperhatikan langkahnya. Saat berada di depan pintu untuk aksesnya bertemu dengan sang penulis surat, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya yang sudah memegang gagang pintu agak sedikit gemetaran. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menenangkan hatinya, dia pun membuka pintu itu.

Dan... disana hanya ada anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning keabuan yang sedang bersandar di pagar atap. Sepertinya sedang asik menikmati sinar mentari sore hingga tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Eren di belakangnya. Tidak peduli dengan keberadaan anak laki-laki itu, Eren langsung toleh kanan-kiri mencari gadis yang mungkin cukup menawan untuk menarik hatinya.

Nihil.

Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan orang di depannya yang ada di atap saat itu. Eren merasa di bodohi dan cukup kesal kali ini, mengingat dirinya capek dan ingin segera pulang. Harusnya dia merasa di permainkan dari awal, dan semua tergantikan oleh sikap senangnya tadi. Tapi dia juga penasaran dengan orang aneh yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Sedang apa dia disini?

"Anu..." sapa Eren. Dan orang itu pun menoleh oleh sapaan yang di pertanyakan kelayakannya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Eren akhirnya. Sembari menunjukkan gelagat yang aneh—karena sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Eren, dia sepertinya mengamati seluruh area atap—kemudian menjawabnya "kau sendiri?" dengan balik bertanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Eren lagi menghiraukan pertanyaan baliknya.

"Kau sendiri?" pertanyaan balik sekali lagi.

Sebenarnya Eren cukup kesal, namun akhirnya di jawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Aku Eren Jaeger. Dan aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Ohh.. Jean Kirschtein, aku juga menunggu seseorang."

"Ah, kau anak kelas 2-C baru yang pindahan dari Trost itu?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa kau sudah lama di sini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?"

"Apa perlu ku beri tahu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu juga siapa yang kau tunggu."

"Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah."

Eren sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Jean. Tapi kalau dia juga harus memberitahu Jean siapa yang sedang di tunggunya, dia juga menolak. Eren pun mengambil tempat agak jauh dari Jean, kemudian bersandar ke pagar, dan ikutan menikmati sinar mentari sore.

Sambil mengamati orang yang bersandar agak jauh disampingnya, Jean berkata dalam hati, 'siapa gadis tomboy ini? Eren ya? Nama yang cukup kelakian. Mungkin dulu orangtuanya menginginkan anak lelaki. Dan datar sekali woi!' dan kembali menikmati sinar mentari sore.

Yak. Jean sukses salah persepsi.

Bukan salah Jean juga, hanya saja penampilan Eren saat ini tidak terlalu 'jantan' memang. Sebagai lelaki, Eren terlalu ramping. Bukan kerempeng atau kurus kering, tapi ya itu... ramping. Juga rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang, membingkai wajahnya juga menutupi kedua telinganya, dan tidak menyisakan aura kelakian sama sekali. Dan faktor utama adalah, karena Eren sedang memakai baju olahraga. Di Shina Highschool, tidak ada perbedaan antar baju olahraga laki-laki dan perempuan. Semuanya sama, model _training jacket_ yang semuanya serba panjang. Sehingga tidak ada acara pamer _fufu_. Seandainya Eren datang dengan memakai seragam sekolah, Jean pasti langsung mengenalinya sebagai lelaki, dikarenakan pemakaian bawahan yang disebut 'celana'. Dan ingat, Jean anak pindahan.

* * *

30 menit berlalu. Cukup lama juga mereka bersandar di pagar, menunggu orang yang sebenarnya sudah di samping masing-masing. Eren bosan. Dia memilih duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar atap. Jean juga bosan, dia pun membuka pembicaraan dengan Eren. "Dengan siapa kau mau bertemu?" tanya Jean. Eren yang bosan, akhirnya menjawabnya dengan sedikit kejujuran dan asal-asalan.

"Yah, teman."

"Teman? Untuk apa kalian mengadakan pertemuan di atap?"

"Agar tak ada yang melihat."

"Memangnya kalian sedang terkena skandal?"

"Bukan, sih. Kami mau adu argumen di sini. Ini kan tempat paling pas untuk adu argumen."

"Memangnya tentang apa? Sampai butuh tempat seperti ini."

"Hentikan pertanyaanmu. Kau sendiri dengan siapa?"

"Teman juga."

"Mau apa kalian bertemu disini?"

"Membuat janji, semacam itulah."

Eren menatap Jean dengan pandangan aneh. Dia merasa mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mau jujur. Ya sudahlah, Eren memutuskan tidak melanjutkannya. Jean juga merasa begitu, dan memilih diam. Dan sepertinya mulai capek, kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk juga.

* * *

2 jam berlalu. Eren sudah menaruh kepalanya diatas lipatan lengannya yang ditaruh diatas lututnya. Jean juga bertanya-tanya, apa gadis pujaaan hatinya tidak masuk? Rasanya dia tadi sempat melihatnya melintas sekejap di depan kelasnya. "Apa kau tidak sms saja temanmu itu?" Jean ingin memecah keheningan sekali lagi. "Untuk apa?" jawab Eren sekenanya.

"Tentu saja menanyakan tentang perjanjian kalian."

"Dia mengirimiku surat kok. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu nomor ponselnya."

Tunggu tunggu tunggu—Jean merasa aneh dengan ini. Membuat perjanjian saja serumit itu. Bukan, bukan masalah itu. Tapi soal 'surat' yang diucapkan Eren tadi. Jangan-jangan dia ini gadis yang membaca suratnya!? Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin Jean salah orang. Dia sudah mengamati Mikasa selama 3 bulan belakangan ini kok, tidak mungkin salah orang, nama, atau pun lokernya. Dia juga sendiri yang bilang kalau namanya 'Eren Jaeger' 'kan? 'kan? Tapi bisa saja salah menaruhnya. Saat itu kan Jean buru-buru, karena agar tak dilihat oleh siapapun. Tapi mana mungkin loker mereka bersebelahan 'kan? Dan memangnya sebegitu tidak fokusnya ya Jean, sampai salah taruh begitu? Saat ini satu-satunya jawaban adalah... menanyakannya langsung pada Eren.

"Hei, boleh lihat suratmu tidak?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Yah, kukira aku bisa membantumu."

"Dalam hal apa?"

"Aku bisa membaca ekspresi dari tulisan tangan seseorang, jadi mungkin aku bisa membacakannya untukmu. Soal temanmu yang serius atau tidak membuat perjanjian itu."

Absurd memang alasannya, tapi Eren sudah muak dan memberikannya langsung pada Jean. Jean yang menerimanya pun membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan hati yang tidak bisa dibilang tenang. Dan saat mencermati isi dan tulisannya... Tidak salah lagi! Ini suratnya! Ini asli tulisan tangannya! Dalam sekejap, wajah Jean mendadak berubah seperti orang kena diare. Benar-benar tidak enak dilihat. Lalu bagaimana dia harus menanggapi situasi ini? Bagaimana!? Jadi dia sudah 2 jam bersama dengan seorang yang salah tujuan. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba dia bilang 'Wah ternyata ini suratku. Sepertinya aku salah menaruhnya. Tapi maaf ya, aku tidak menyukaimu' dan kemudian bergegas pulang. TIDAK MUNGKIN DIA MELAKUKAN ITU 'KAN WOI!

Jean depresi. 'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah membuang 2 jam ku untuk hal sia-sia seperti ini. Mana laper lagi. Seharusnya sekarang ini aku sudah makan malam yang mengenyangkan di rumah.' Racau Jean dalam hatinya.

Kruyuk~

Eren mengeluarkan protesan dari perutnya tanpa sadar. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti orang yang terkena sembelit. Orang yang mengalami diare dan sembelit kemudian berkumpul di satu tempat itu bukan hal yang baik. Jean pun mengambil inisiatif dari bunyi perut Eren dengan berkata, "Sepertinya temanmu ini hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja deh. Dan orang yang kutunggu juga sepertinya tidak datang. Jadi kita pulang saja ya? Aku juga sangat lapar." Eren hanya mengangguk pelan merespon kalimat Jean.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju loker sepatu. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi dan lampu-lampunya juga sudah dimatikan. Eren berjalan dengan wajah yang lesu sambil terus mengelus perutnya berulang kali. Dan Jean... dia tidak mengembalikan kertas itu kepada Eren, melainkan meremasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Saat sampai di loker, anehnya Eren tidak menuju ke tempat loker perempuan, melainkan menuju loker yang sama dengan Jean. Jean udah bomat sama sikap Eren. Dia hanya ingin cepat pulang serta mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya. Saat sampai di depan lokernya, Eren mengambil sepatu dan tasnya yang dia jatuhkan saat sedang bersemangat tadi.

Mereka pun keluar dari lingkungan sekolah benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang terkena sembelit dan diare. "Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?" basa-basi ala Jean. "Sangat jauh. Aku harus berganti 5 stasiun dari sini." Jawab Eren semakin membuatnya lesu. 'Buset! Jauh amat!' kaget Jean dalam hati, "Apa kau benar-benar lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" lanjutnya menawari dengan niat yang tulus. "Uangku hanya cukup untuk naik kereta dan bis nantinya," jawab Eren, "dan kalau tidak cepat aku bisa ketinggalan bis terakhir nantinya." Jawaban yang terus menerus membuat Eren tambah lesu.

Jean makin merasa bersalah. "Baiklah, kita mampir ke supermarket sebentar. Aku akan mentraktirmu. Dan setelah itu kau langsung ke stasiun." Kali ini benar-benar tulus. "Apa boleh?" tanya Eren seperti baru saja mendapat wangsit, dan anggukan dari Jean membuat harapannya makin bersinar.

* * *

Setelah sampai di stasiun dan akan berpisah—karena beda kereta—mereka pun berbincang sebentar. "Uangmu masih cukup, 'kan?" tanya Eren merasa tidak enak karena membeli beberapa nasi kepal dan roti. "Yaa.. aku hanya berganti 2 kereta dari sini kok. Dan setelah berjalan sedikit akan sampai." Bohong Jean. Sebenarnya rumahnya sangat jauh dari stasiun, dan butuh 2 kali ganti bis. Sedangkan uang bisnya sudah dia habiskan untuk mentraktir Eren. "Ohh..." respon Eren dengan mulut yang penuh. "Apa perlu kuantar kau sampai rumah?" tanya Jean sok simpati. Tapi memang, seorang gadis yang berjalan sendirian di tengah malam itu 'kan berbahaya, begitu pikir Jean. "Bodoh! Kau 'kan tidak punya uang. Lagipula aku bisa sendiri kok" tolak Eren dan sedikit ejekan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu kelasmu." Tanya Jean tiba-tiba. Eren yang sedang asik makan hanya menjawab singkat, "2-B." Lah, kelasnya sama dengan Mikasa. Jean belum menemukan permasalahan soal 'salah kirim' tadi itu, namun mengetahui Eren berada di kelas yang sama dengan Mikasa, cukup membuatnya kaget.

"Wah, keretaku sudah sampai." Celetuk Eren sambil berlari masuk kereta sambil melambaikan tangan. Jean juga balas melambaikan tangan, dan tersenyum singkat. 'Gadis yang menarik.' Pikir Jean spontan, dan langsung menyesalinya. AKU 'KAN SUKA SAMA MIKASA WOI!

Saat berada dalam keretanya, Jean hanya terseyum pahit. Karena... perutnya masih keroncongan. Yah, Eren sama sekali tak membagi makanannya sedikitpun meskipun Jean sudah mengorbankan uang bisnya. Mana mesti jalan lagi, pas mau pulang kerumah. Itu alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membuat Jean menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kereta dan banyak dilirik orang. Sebuah titik terendah dalam perjalanan hidup Jean Kirschtein.

* * *

—esoknya—

KRIIING~

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, dan Jean pun bersemangat untuk keluar dari kelas. Tak biasanya memang. Padahal meski ingin melihat Mikasa pun, dia hanya menunggunya lewat di depan kelas. Dan kali ini tujuannya lebih tak masuk akal.

Kelas 2-B.

Ya. Tak biasanya dia nekat menengok kelas yang ada gadis pujaan hatinya. Namun kali ini lain, dia ingin menengok seorang gadis tomboy bernama Eren Jaeger. Gadis yang berani membuat Jean hampir putus asa menjalani hidupnya saat perjalanan—kaki—pulang ke rumah.

Dia pun mencegat seorang gadis yang hendak keluar kelas, "hei tolong panggilkan Eren Jaeger," dan gadis itu kembali ke dalam kelas untuk mencari seseorang. Setelah itu gadis itu kembali lagi untuk keluar dari kelas, diikuti dengan seorang laki-laki ikemen semi cantik dan SKSD sama Jean. "Hai Jean, makasih ya, yang kemarin. Hahaha." Jean bengong. Dia siapa? SKSD banget sih. "Woi, kenapa bengong sih?" tanya Eren sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jean. "Eng, kau siapa?" tanya Jean risih dengan sikap SKSD-nya itu.

"Ha? Kau tak mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Apaan sih? Padahal kau sendiri yang memanggilku tadi."

"Aku tidak memanggilmu kok. Enak saja."

"Lalu yang tadi menyuruh seorang gadis memanggilku tadi siapa? Hah?"

"Heh?"

Jean bingung. Beneran. Ini jauh lebih membingungkan daripada kasusnya yang kemarin. Sebentar... biarkan otak unyu Jean memproses kalimat orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini. Jean sadar, patah-patah dia melihat ke arah wajah Eren lagi yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau... Eren?!"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Tunggu, tunggu, kau tidak mungkin Eren 'kan? Iya 'kan? Katakan april mob, atau kau sedang mengerjaiku. Katakan apa saja!"

"Aku beneran Eren, bodoh! Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Tidak, kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku 'kan!? Iya 'kan!? HAH!?

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!? Aku ini satu-satunya Eren!"

"Kau pasti bohong! Iya kau pasti bohong! HAHAHA!"

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan ya, WOI!"

Jean Kirschtein yang tidak bisa woles dalam menyangkal, dan Eren Jaeger yang ikutan nyolot sedang bertengkar di depan pintu kelas 2-B. Sedang Mikasa yang sibuk membaca buku, perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan melihat pertengkaran antar sepupunya dan anak kelas sebelah. Kelihatannya ia sedikit menikmati, karena sesekali ia tersenyum tipis.

Jean yang benar-benar hilang arah(?) pun menyeret Eren, menjauhi kelasnya. Dia tidak mau dicap sebagai anak baru yang cari masalah sama anak kelas sebelah, atau lebih pentingnya, dia tidak mau ketahuan Mikasa. Meskipun sudah terlambat sih. Dia terus-terusan menyeret Eren cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Eren jelas memberontak, "hei ini mau kemana!? Woi!" tanpa dihiraukan oleh Jean.

Kemudian saat Jean melihat ruangan dengan papan nama 'Toilet Pria', dia pun langsung membelok tajam dan membawa Eren masuk kedalamnya. Memojokkan Eren dengan cara menjepitnya antara dinding toilet dan badannya, serta kedua tangannya yang memblokir jalan keluar Eren. Jean menatapnya intens, namun Eren masih cukup nyolot untuk melakukan perlawanan kepada Jean.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, hei!? Ugh!" – ini Eren

"Kau ini yang apa-apaan! Cepat tidak usah pura-pura!" – ini Jean

"Siapa yang pura-pura sih?! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

"Cepat teriak aku mesum atau apa! Cepat tunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

"Untuk apa aku meneriakimu mesum?"

"Tentu saja karena aku membawamu masuk ke dalam toilet pria!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah biasa kesini kok."

"Apa!? Hey, tomboy juga ada batasannya!"

"Siapa yang tomboy sih?!"

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh! Seorang gadis tak usah sok kuat!"

"MA-KA-NYA KAU INI SEDANG MEMBICARAKAN SIAPA SIH, HAH!?" – kali ini Eren ngamuk

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, bodoh!"

"Apa! Aku ini lelaki tulen, brengsek! Cih lepaskan aku!"

"Hoo? Okelah kalau begitu. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengungkapnya."

"Apaan sih!? Lepaskan aku cih! Ugh!"

"Karena lelaki tulen punya 'tanda' yang hanya dimiliki oleh lelaki!"

Tiba-tiba Jean tersenyum licik. Dia mendapatkan ide spontan yang sepertinya sangat efektif untuk mengungkap kebohongan Eren. Dengan cepat dia memposisikan tangan kanannya tepat dibawah selangkangan Eren, namun masih mempertahankan posisi badannya agar Eren tidak lepas. Eren yang sibuk melepaskan diri, tidak sadar bahwa ada bahaya yang lebih besar mengancam keperaw—keperjakaannya mendatang. Dengan sigap, Jean pun meremas 'kejantanan' Eren.

"Eh?" – ini Jean

"Wah, ternyata ada ya?" Jean mengatakannya sambil beberapa kali meremasnya. Eren yang kaget, tidak dapat bereaksi dengan tepat. Wajahnya langsung merah dan kekuatannya melemah, "apa yang kau—lepas—ugh" daripada sibuk melepaskan diri, Eren harus berusaha menopang berat badannya diatas kakinya yang gemetaran. Sedangkan Jean yang sudah mendapatkan 'bukti', masih terus meremas-remasnya beberapa kali, sambil berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Eren, "iya deh, aku sudah percaya," namun tidak menghentikan perbuatannya, sambil sesekali menjilati telinga Eren.

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya nikmat sekali untuk Eren. Wajahnya benar-benar merah, untuk tidak berkata, "wah, darahmu berkumpul di wajah lho." Eren masih sibuk mempertahankan posisinya, dan kesadarannya. Namun tidak lama, Eren merosot kebawah dengan nafas yang tersengal dan kesadaran yang menipis. Jean yang sudah puas, hanya menonton hingga Eren jatuh tertidur. Entahlah, kenapa hanya kelelahan saja bisa membuat Eren terlelap, namun bagi Jean wajah tidur Eren saat ini benar-benar cantik.

Jean sadar diri, ia tidak ingin menyentuh Eren lebih dari saat ini. Lagipula ini masih jam sekolah, dan berada di toilet sekolah, juga sepertinya bel masuk sudah berdering daritadi. Sudahlah, Jean tidak peduli. Dia pun berjongkok, dan mulai menggendong Eren di punggungnya. Membawanya menuju atap sekolah, dimana adalah tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Lebih tepatnya, masih kemarin.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Eren tak pernah bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak merona setiap kali bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Jean di koridor. Dan untuk menyamarkan ronanya, Eren selalu memalingkan mukanya dari Jean. Hal itu lah yang membuat Jean suka menggodanya, dan juga tidak pernah memalingkan perhatiannya dari Eren.

FIN

* * *

A/N :

Ending yang antiklimaks mwehehe. Anggap saja rumah mereka berdua jauh dan semua pembayaran dilakukan dengan uang. Disini Mikasa adalah sepupu yang suka ngejebak Eren. Salahkah ide yang melintas saat mau tidur? Gara2 ini saya jadi begadang...

OMAKE

" _Tadaima~"_ ucap Eren saat memasuki rumahnya. Kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk melepaskan sepatunya. Tak lama kemudian ada balasan dari dalam rumah, " _Okaeri_ ," disusul dengan sebuah langkah kaki yang kelihatannya agak tergesa untuk menyambut buah hati tercinta.

"Aduh, Eren, kau ini darimana saja? Pulangnya kok larut begini?" tanya Carla Jaeger, ibu Eren yang baru muncul dari dalam rumah. "Ah, maaf bu. Tadi latihan klubnya ditambah. Hehe." Alasan Eren, untuk membuat ibunya berhenti mencemaskannya. "Pantas saja, kau terlihat kotor begini. Mandi sana, bersihkan badanmu dulu. Ibu akan menghangatkan sup-nya untukmu." Ucap Carla, setelah mengusap pipi anaknya yang tertempeli debu-debu polusi kota. "Tapi aku mau makan dulu, bu." Bantah Eren yang perutnya masih belum puas dengan makanan persembahan dari Jean. "Baiklah, baiklah. Setelah itu mandi ya, akan ibu siapkan airnya." Carla benar-benar tidak bisa marah untuk anak semata wayangnya ini. Terkecuali untuk hal-hal nekat yang membahayakan diri sendiri, Carla adalah orang yang akan marah pertama kali.

"Ayah kemana bu?" tanya Eren dengan keadaan mulut yang—lagi-lagi—penuh. "Ayahmu tadi itu, pergi membeli es krim. Untukmu agar mau pulang." Carla menjelaskan sambil mencuci piring di belakang Eren. "Yeysh!" Eren girang dengan cara yang alay, mungkin saking bahagianya. "Tapi kalau tak ada masalah denganmu, mungkin dia akan menyembunyikannya untuk dirinya sendiri." Lanjut Carla sambil tersenyum jail. "Yaah~ padahal kan itu untukku." Eren benar-benar menggembungkan pipinya untuk beberapa alasan. "Nanti, pasti dikasih kok." Carla menghampiri Eren sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang ya? Bagaimana kalau sebelum mandi nandi, ibu potongkan dulu?" tawar Carla sambil memilin beberapa rambut Eren. "Terserah ibu saja." jawab Eren acuh sambil meneruskan makannya. "Oke, ibu siapkan dulu ya." Carla pun bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa perkakas yang diperlukan.

Dan malam itu, jalinan kasih antara ibu dan anak semakin menguat saat prosesi potong rambut, dan jalinan kasih antara ayah dan anak semakin menguat saat aktivitas makan es krim, di sebuah keluarga bernama 'Jaeger'.

Inti omake : malam itu Eren potong rambut. Sehingga esoknya Jean tertipu dengan penampilan Eren yang 'berambut pendek dan memakai celana' yang berusaha disangkal olehnya.


End file.
